


Guitar Lessons

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Roman wants to learn guitar... Or maybe he just wants to spend time with the hot guy across the hall.





	Guitar Lessons

Roman fidgeted nervously with his hands, standing outside the door to his cute neighbor’s apartment. They lived right across the hall from each other and had talked multiple times… And maybe flirted a bit every now and then. But here he stood, in his first attempt to start spending some time with the attractive man from across the hall. Roman tentatively knocked.

It took about a minute before the door swung open and his neighbor was standing there in his doorway. As soon as he registered who it was, he smirked and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. Roman looked him up and down. He was wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a black concert tee that was just a little too short, allowing Roman to see a sliver of his pale skin above his belt. He managed to refrain from biting his lip as his eyes traveled up this man’s thin body. Roman finally settled on his face, looking at the makeup smudged eyes beneath dark bangs. Slate gray eyes were pouring into Roman’s own chocolate brown ones.

“Well well, if it isn’t the Little Prince.” Virgil playful scoffed, eliciting an eye roll from Roman.

“Ugh. Do you know you are the only one who has ever called me that?” Roman crossed his arms as well. Roman was rather tall, standing at about 6’2”, but of course Virgil just had that tiny bit of height on him.

“I know.” He smirked. “So, what can I do you for, Princey?”

“I uh… Wanted to ask you a favor, Tall, Dark, and Dreadful.” Roman lightly teased.

“Ooo. What on earth could this valiant knight need from lil ol me? Color me intrigued.” Virgil placed the back of his hand on his forehead in fake dramatics.

“I was wondering if you.. Would be maybe willing to.. Uh.. Teach me the guitar?” Roman awkwardly asked.

“You want to learn the guitar?” Virgil seemed surprised. Roman might have normally taken that as a slight, but he could tell Virgil was actually surprised Roman was interested in anything Virgil had to offer.

“Yes, I really do. And I was hoping you would teach it to me.” Roman insisted.

“Uhh.. Yeah I guess? Do you have a guitar?” He asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah!” Roman turned and ran into his own apartment, seeing as his own door was directly across from Virgil’s, this only took about 5 steps to accomplish. He came back out holding a pale brown acoustic guitar. Virgil looked over the instrument for a moment before his eyes flicked up and locked with Roman’s once more.

“That will work. Did you want to do this… Now?” Virgil raised his eyebrow again.

“Uh.. Whenever you are free?” Roman shrugged.

“Alright… Uh… Hang on.” Virgil disappeared into his apartment and mostly shut the door behind him. He returned a minute or two later with his own acoustic guitar, a deep cherry color with a black strap. He closed the door behind him and locked the door to his apartment. “We can at least start on the basics for now.”

Roman was surprised he was willing to do this at all, let alone immediately. But he just nodded excitedly and led Virgil into his apartment. They plopped down on the couch and Virgil took a moment to make sure Roman’s guitar was properly tuned. He began with teaching him the correct hand positioning and the notes. They spent a little time just trying to get those down, luckily Roman was a pretty quick learner.

“Alright. I think you have most of the basics. Practice those for now I guess and next time we can work on some songs. What kind of music do you like, anyway? I can teach you pretty much anything… Except Wonderwall.” Virgil laughed.

“Umm.. I listen to pretty much anything? I’ve been listening to a lot of people on YouTube lately, I guess?” Roman looked a little embarrassed.

“Oh thats cool, theres really talented people on YouTube. Anyone i’ve heard of?” Virgil raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Umm… I like uh… fosterdawg… TheBetterBard… PattonAndTheCakes… Oh! But my absolute favorite is VSShadow!” Roman listed off.

“You listen to VSShadow?” Virgil seemed completely shocked.

“Oh yeah! Versus is my number one!” Roman exclaimed excitedly.

“..Versus?”

“…Its spelled V S Shadow. Like vs Shadow? So all the Shadowlings call him Versus.”

“I’ve always said V.S. Shadow… Wait. The hell is a Shadowling?” Virgil seemed beyond confused.

“That’s what his fans call themselves. Don’t you, of all people, have a tumblr?” Roman crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

“Of course I have a tumblr… I just never looked up… Uh… Some random YouTuber? I didn’t realize that .. uh.. He was that important to anybody.” Virgil coughed a little.

“Oh my gosh, people love him! He has such a dedicated fan base! And he’s so mysterious! The dim lighting? How he never shows his face in videos?! You just see his hands playing on his gorgeous signature guitar. God… I’d love to be able to play some of his songs… Wait! Can you teach me some of those?! His originals are beaaautiful! And I love his covers too!” Roman was gushing.

“Uhh.. Like which ones?” Virgil was still seemingly surprised at Roman’s choice of music genre.

“Oh any of them really! I love them all so much! They are so hauntingly beautiful. His music has gotten me through some… More trying times.” Roman blushed and admitted.

“Oh wow… Uh… I never knew his music meant so much to people.” Virgil paused a moment, thinking hard to himself. “But uh…Yeah. I can do that. I know… uh.. Most of his songs, I’m fairly sure… Umm… Let’s pick this up another day, alright?” Virgil quickly spoke and stood, waving awkwardly to Roman before fleeing back to his own apartment.

Roman just waved back and watched him go, getting up after a moment to shut his front door and go back to practicing his chords.

Virgil shut the door to his apartment and locked it securely behind him. He ran his hands through his hair several times, trying to calm himself. He didn’t really know what to do at that moment, his mind racing. He somehow decided that putting his guitar away was most important. Once he got to the top of the stairs he turned and went into his second bedroom, placing his acoustic guitar on its stand. He wandered over to his cherished electric guitar… His pure black custom… His eyes ran over the cursive inscription he had painted on the front… VSShadow. VS for his initials and Shadow, which is what he had named his guitar. Virgil didn’t know what to make of the information he had just been given, but for now… He was gonna throw himself on his bed and scroll through tumblr.

—

Roman and Virgil began spending every night they both had free together in Roman’s apartment, strumming on their guitars. At least, for most of the time. What had begun as lessons had turned into hangouts with a little bit of guitar playing. Roman lived for these evenings, the two of them chatting and getting closer under the guise of Virgil giving Roman lessons. They were still making progress, so far Roman had learned a handful of his favorite songs and was improving all the time.

It wasn’t long until their time together started getting more and more flirtatious. Subtle hand grazes, sitting closer and closer together, slightly riskier banter…

One late night, Virgil was just getting up to go and saw the disappointed look on Roman’s face at the fact That he had to leave. As he stood and moved to the door, he turned around to say goodbye and found Roman right behind him. Virgil raised an eyebrow with a playful smirk.

“Are you sneaking up on me now?” He chuckled.

“And what if I am?” Roman leaned a little closer. Virgil got a little nervous at his confidence, even though he really should have been used to Roman’s antics by now.

“…I can’t tell if you are planning on kissing me or kidnapping me, to be honest.” Virgil croaked out.

“Oh yeah? What if it’s both?” Roman grabbed the front of Virgil’s collar possessively.

“Oh, so you do want to kiss me?” Virgil brought back his playful joking a bit.

“Don’t act like you don’t want me to.” Roman dragged Virgil a little closer.

“Hey I didn’t say that! I just was sa-“ Virgil’s stammering was cut off by Roman finally pressing his lips against his. He was surprised at first, but quickly raised one hand to the small of Roman’s back and let the other tangle in his hair. Roman deepened the kiss, wrapping his hands around the slightly taller man’s neck and pulling in closer. They stayed that way for several moments, completely breathless by the time they pulled away. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Virgil picked up his guitar from the floor and gave a shy smile which Roman hadn’t seen before.

“Let’s continue this tomorrow, lover boy.” Virgil laughed and strolled out the door, back to his place.

Roman watched him go, his heart still racing from their kiss and aching for tomorrow to come.

—

The next day Virgil showed up a little later than usual, holding a guitar that Roman hadn’t seen yet. It was a deep purple V guitar. He also had a very small amp.

“Ooo.. Whatcha gonna do with that?” Roman seemed entranced by the instrument.

“I wanted your opinion on a song I’ve been working on.” Virgil blushed.

“You write music?! That’s so awesome!” Roman clapped a little bit excitedly. “I’d love to hear it!”   
Virgil slowly made his way inside and sat on the couch, hooking his guitar to the small amp. He strummed a few notes before he got into his song.

_It’s a tale as old as time…  
My Prince in his kingdom, so far from mine…_

Roman realized instantly the song was about him. He listened to Virgil’s beautiful ballad, nearly moved to tears by how beautiful both the music and Virgil’s singing was. He had closed his eyes, absorbing the entire scene that Virgil was painting through music.

_Oh my Prince…  
Won’t you just be mine?_

Virgil trailed off, setting his guitar down next to him and shyly looking up at Roman in just enough time to catch him as he sailed into Virgil’s lap and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck. Virgil’s cheeks turned bright red.

“So.. Uh.. Did you like it?” He asked shyly.

“Did I like it? I looooved it! That is the best thing I’ve ever heard!” Roman pulled Virgil close, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Do you.. uh.. Will you…” Virgil stuttered.

“Yes.” Roman smiled, snuggling against him.

They stayed there together, just being together until it became late and once again Virgil was going to head home. As they slowly separated and Virgil gathered his things, Roman spoke up.

“Hey, if we are together now… Can I actually see your apartment?” Roman playful complained, as they had never been in his place. Virgil just laughed and headed across the hall.

“Sure thing, come by tomorrow. Good night, my Prince.” Virgil smiled over his shoulder and once again disappeared into his mysterious home.

—

Roman awoke the next morning to a notification on his phone. His favorite YouTuber, VSShadow, had finally uploaded a new original song. He had been mysteriously silent over the past couple weeks. Roman excitedly loaded up the video to watch before he got ready to go over to Virgil’s.

The video buffered a moment before loading up and a message from VS himself popped on the screen.

This song is a little different than most of my others… But it means a lot to me. It is dedicated to someone very special. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
The guitar and the hands appeared on screen and the music started up, Roman finding it familiar to his ears. Hadn’t he just… Then the words began.

_It’s a tale as old as time…  
My Prince in his kingdom, so far from mine…_

Roman’s eyes widened in complete shock. There was no way… Was there? He sprang out of his bed and out his apartment, straight over to Virgil’s apartment, knocking frantically on the door.

“It’s open!” Virgil called from inside. Roman bust open the door and charged into the apartment, finding Virgil sitting on the couch strumming Roman’s song on his cherished guitar. In his living room was his video set up, a single dim light pointed at his couch as well as a video camera aimed right at where he was sitting, aimed in too low to catch his face.

“You are VSShadow?!”

“Uhh… Surprise?”


End file.
